cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Recoil
' Introduction:' CT-1002, nicknamed "Recoil", was a clone sniper in Green Company, a division of the 41st Elite Corp of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. "Napalm, son. Nothing else in the world smells like that. love the smell of napalm in the morning. You know, one time we had a hill bombed, for 12 hours. When it was all over, I walked up. We didn't find one of 'em, not one stinkin' Sep body. The smell, you know that gasoline smell, the whole hill. Smelled like pondering victory. Someday this war's gonna end...." -Said by Commander Gree to Recoil after the Battle of Boz Pity. Early Life: Kamino, called Planet of Storms, was the watery world where the Clone Army for the Galactic Republic was created, as well as the Kamino Home Fleet. It was inhabited by a race of tall, elegant beings called the Kaminoans, who kept to themselves and were known for their cloning technology. Kamino was located just south of the Rishi Maze, and was governed by the Ruling Council, headed by the Prime Minister. CT-1002," was created at Tipoca City. Like all clone troopers Recoil was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Zulu Squad trained in Tipoca City, the capital of the planet Kamino. Their training at Tipoca City Military Complex was overseen by the Siniteen Sergeant Bric, who also watched the squad during their combat simulation practice tests. During his training Recoil lacked the skills required to work well in a squad and was classed as defective by his Kamino creators. Military Career: His life in the military started badly. He lacked the discipline to be a soldier but the Drill Sergeants soon beat that into him.The first few weeks felt like hell and Recoil wondered if dessertion would be easier? His new life turned to the better when weapons training started. He quickly picked up the knowledge in small arms (pistol) and the DC-15 rifle and became a skilled marksman. As his career progressed he became an expert in small arms. Even though this was not a standard for the military he customised his kit to support a 2nd sidearm in the field. While on patrol on Balmorra Recoil and his and the rest of Wampa Squad were ordered to scout out an Separatist base. His orders were to recon the anti aircraft batteries for a Republic airstrike and return to base with the intel. As the squad had completed their mission and began to withdraw they came under a sudden attack from hidden Sep forces. "The Wampas" were cut down where they stood. The only ranking officer that was still alive after the initial engagement was Sergeant Hi-brow. He ordered in the bombers to hit their location and take out the gun enplacements at the same time. Minutes seemed like hours as the Republic and Separatist forces exchanged fire. The desperate cries of the injured floated across the battlefield as the sound of the bombers powerful engines were heard in the distance. The Republic Y-Wings came in and dropped their payload on the coordinates supplied by The Wampas Sergeant then darted towards the safety of the cosmos. The carpet bombing obliterated the anti aircraft guns. The battlefield fell silent as the calls of the wounded and dying became less and less. Recoil woke in a daze, coughed through the smoke and struggled to breathe. His vision cleared as he saw a bruised and battered Sergeant Hi-brow leaning over him. "Stay calm Corporal. We'll soon have you out of here and in a nice tank of bacta. Evac is on its way". Recoil raised his right arm to touch his face. His eyes widened in shock and horror as his hand had turned into a blackened lump. He screamed as Hi-brow held him down trying to avoid him injuring himself more. Shock kicked in and the Corporal passed out. ' Lost Cause:' Corporal Recoil woke and slowly opened his eyes. Bright light poured in and he was temporary blinded. He raised his arm to cover the light and looked at his right hand. It was covered in bandages and dark memories replayed in his mind. "Corporal" A female voice said. The clone lifted his head and saw the face of a female human heading towards him. "I am Doctor Malloy" She said calmly, "You are safe now on the medical frigate Medstar 1. How are you feeling?" "I feel like I've had 5 rounds with a rancor" Recoil tried to chuckle but his dry mouth prevented it. "How am I?" "We have stablized you but there were complications" ''she replied gently. ''"Give it to me straight Doc, Am I going to live?" "Live, yes but your military career maybe over for you Corporal. I'm sorry, when we got you, you were severally injured. Your right leg and hand could not be saved". "You joking right?" ''His throat tightened. "You can't be serious? I can still feel my leg?".'' "I'm sorry Corporal, it's not there. It's what is known as "Phantom Limb Syndrome". Get some rest, I'll check on you later". The Doctor turned away and walked towards a nearby patient wrapped in bandages. Once Recoil's condition became stable he was transferred to a veterans hospital at the Republic of Coruscant. The Corporals rehab was slow, weeks passed and he began to sink into a hole of depression. He had lost the will to live, his purpose, as a loyal soldier of the Republic, was over. What use was a soldier with only one leg and one hand? He couldn't even hold a blaster. He spent days laying in bed, not talking, not moving, just laying there staring at the ceiling of the hospital ward. The doctors conern for their patient grew. No stimulus seemed to work and bring the clone trooper out of his catatonic state. Even a visit from Sergeant Hi-brow, at Galactic City for reassignment, had no effect. A report of Recoil's medical status was sent to Kamino for assessment. Recoil was moved to a private room and monitored by a medical 2-1B droid and other members of the Republic Medical Corp. A month passed and there was no sign of improvement in the soldiers condition. The decision was made to move him to a secure medical facility where he could receive specialized attention. Later that day a medical transport arrived at the veterans hospital. The Siniteen "medic" signed the relevant paperwork. At 17:00H the transport left the hospital. Two hours later, 19:00H Coruscant time, the transport was reported missing. Recoil, in his comatose state was unaware of his new surroundings. The room was dark with a low level of lighting kepping the corners in shadows. The surgeons table shone like a beacon in the night as the light beamed towards it. Medical devices beeped quietly in time with the patients heartbeat. Visual displays monitored other body functions as the 2-1B droid went abour its business caring for the injured patient. The droid turned as the sound of grinding metal on metal pierced the atmosphere. A door swung open and light filled the room. A humanoid figure was silhouetted in the doorway then moved towards the droid. "how is the patient droid?" The figure requested. "THe surgery was a success. The patient's body is accepting the artifical body parts" The mechanical voice replied. "Wake him". "That may not be recommended at this time". "Do it! Before I blast you into a thousand pieces". "As you wish Sir". The droid administered the medication to the trooper. Seconds passed and the clone shifted on the table. His eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light. He tried to sit up. "Easy there soldier, you have had some major surgery. You need time to heal". "Where am I? Who are you? What have you done to me?". "All in good time, you are with friends". Recoil struggled against the restraints. The mysterious figure gestured and the droid administered more medication. The clone drifted into the blackness once more. ' A new beginning:' Recoil yawned and stretched his body under the cover. He raked his hand through his scruffy long hair. He felt relaxed and more "human" than he had in a long time. As he flexed his neck muscles, the smell of cooking ronto meat drifted into the warehouse side room. Moments later, the metal door flew inwards. "Come and get it Shiny. Nothing starts the day better than a heart breakfast!". "It's early Sarge, can you wake me up in an hour?". "You will get up NOW boy!" Bric's order boomed through the small room, he had reverted back into Drill Sergeant mode and Recoil shot out of bed like an eager Republic recruit fresh form Kamino cloning tanks. Recoil stood to attention, chest out, arms straight by his side. His artifical right leg holding his weight comfortably. "you have gotten sloppy boy, look at you. What are El-Les and I going to do with you?". "Let me have that extra hour sleep Sarge?". "That's a negative. This is the first day of the rest of your life, a second chance to prove your worth. Welcome to day one of hell! Now get down and give me 50!". Recoil fell to the ground and started doing push-ups. He thought to himself, how bad can things get? ** WORK IN PROGRESS *** When Separatist forces invaded the planet Boz Pity around 19 BBY the Republic forces assaulted the planet. Several Jedi who were assigned to the outer rim sieges particapted in the assault. An attempt was made to sneak the Intervention - A Venator Class Star Destroyer - past the Separatist fleet by having it exit hyperspace between the fleet and the planet. The plan backfired however, and the ensuring Battle of Boz Pity proved bloody. The Intervention crash-landed on Boz Pity, where the Jedi found themselves in a land battle against forces under the command of the Confederacy leader Dooku, as well as General Grevious. The surviving members of the 41st Elite added fire support to the 21st Nova Corp, (later known as the Galactic Marines). Recoil was one of the men who went to the high ground and went into overwatch. *** WORK IN PROGRESS *** Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Clone Troopers Category:Sniper Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Galactic Republic